


i'll be there to dry your tears

by lickmyaesthetic



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Elite Season 2 Spoilers, Fluff & Angst, Kissing, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Omander Fluff, Romantic Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lickmyaesthetic/pseuds/lickmyaesthetic
Summary: “I don't know what's going on with you all I know is I'm seeing someone I love going down this dark path and all I can do is sit on the fucking sidelines and watch because you won't even talk to me and tell me what's wrong.”or in where Ander feels like he's drowning and Omar is there to save him; spoilers for Elite season 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> omander is my favorite couple on the show and my heart was swooning during their scenes, especially the angsty ones. i just love them so much 
> 
> forewarning: contains spoilers for season 2 of Elite, do not proceed any further if you haven't finished watching yet; read at your own volition.

Omar gaitered up the wooden stairs, carrying a bouquet of flowers and a fluffy teddy bear in tow. A small, genial smile tugged at the corner of his lips at the thought of his boyfriend, Ander. But the smile hastily diminished as soon as it appeared once he sauntered into the bedroom and found Ander sluggishly sprawled out across his bed, clutching a half-empty bottle of vodka. He had heavy bags worn underneath his eyelids and he reeked a fetid smell of booze and vomit. “Ander,” Omar calls softly, his mouth jutting in a downward frown as he watches his boyfriends futile attempts of sitting up. 

“Hm? Come here, I missed you.” Ander says, his words incoherently slurring together. He abandons the bottle of vodka and reaches for Omar. He bites at the corner of his lip as he scoots towards the edge of the bed and parted his legs open, allowing Omar to slot his body in between him. He wraps his arms around Omar's slender waist while his fingers raffishly fiddled with the waistband of his pants. “You smell really good.” He murmurs softly. 

“Yeah and you don't.” Omar rebuttals, gently nudging at his shoulders so that he could escape from his grasp. His eyes linger towards the side of the bed where he could see empty bottles of alcohol haphazardly strewn and peeking from underneath the bed. His face worries in a frown. As of recently, Ander had been acting distant towards him and had been attempting to drown his sorrows away with bottles of liquor. He always attempted to reassure Omar that he was fine whenever he'd ask him what was wrong of course, he would only retort back with an insouciant response that he was fine. But Omar could see right through the façade. 

Ander audibly scoffed once he followed Omar's gaze and saw him staring at the various bottles of liquor that he chugged away the previous night. He falls backward onto the bed and propped his arm behind his head, “I don't need a lecture right now, okay?” This time it was Omar who scoffed at the incredulous remark.

“Are you sure about that? Because you look terrible and you smell like a awful concoction of alcohol and vomit.” He sighs exasperatedly as he wearily runs a hand down his face. He places the flowers and the teddy bear down on the nightstand before perching next to Ander on the bed. “I don't know what's going on with you all I know is I'm seeing someone I love going down this dark path and all I can do is sit on the fucking sidelines and watch because you won't even talk to me and tell me what's wrong—” Omar paused mid sentence and exhaled a shaky breath and Ander can't hide the guilt that resides amongst him once he hears the sullen tremor in his voice. “I don't know what to do, I don't know how to help you.”

Ander diverts his gaze away as Omar's words began to haunt him. He was right, he was steeeing down the dark path and trying to escape the pain that hovered over him with booze. Ever since Polo admitted the horrid secret that he had been harboring, Ander felt stuck. Like he was drowning and that the only thing that could help save him from his heart wrenching reality was alcohol. He hated that he was pushing Omar away, he hates that he was being unwarrantably irate and distant towards him. But this secret, the pain of knowing it and not being able to tell anyone, not being able to tell Guzman was eating him alive. He felt like pure shit just walking around and lying and pretending that everything is fine, that _he's_ fine. “I'm a terrible person,” He admits, chuckling wryly as he begins to feel the hot trails of salty tears cascading down his face. 

He harrumps thickly and wiped his face with the back of his hand. He could feel the smoldering warmth of Omar's scrutiny looming over him. “Guzman deserves better friends and you deserve someone who doesn't lie and-and push you away. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to be with me anymore.” He shakes his head and tucks his quivering lip between the grasp of his teeth. He meant everything that he had just said; he constantly scolded Polo for lying to Guzman about what actually happened to Marina but here he was being equally as hypocritical. He could've told Guzman the truth many times but he didn't, because he's a coward. 

“Ander.” Omar says, the tenor of his voice is soft and cautious as he reaches down and intertwined their fingers. “Hey, look at me.” Much to his docility, Ander averted his gaze and looks upward at Omar, he feels his heart quiver at the sight of his warm, russet colored eyes. “Do you honestly think that you could get rid of me that easily? I'm not giving up on you no matter how stubborn you're being.” He jestfully quips, making them both laugh softly. 

“I don't know what happened but I want you to feel like you can talk to me. You don't have to push me away, there's nothing you could do that would ever make me give up on you. You know that, right?” Ander nods; his mouth creasing into a small smile as he feels Omar give their conjoined hands a gentle squeeze. Closing his eyes shut and inhaling a deep breath, Ander began to disclose the truth about what happened. He could feel Omar still staring intently at him once he finished talking, he cleared his throat, too nervous to meet his boyfriends gaze. He began to worry that maybe he made a mistake telling Omar, he had just inadvertently made him an accomplice which was something that he wanted to avoid since the beginning. 

Did Omar think less of him? What kind of person keeps this kind of big secret from their best friend? Ander stood there constantly watching Guzman mourn and struggling to accept the fate of his sister all while knowingly allowing an innocent person sit in jail for a crime that they didn't commit. 

Ander was retracted from his reverie by the gentle caress of Omar's fingers grazing against the nape of his neck. He feels the bed shift as Omar lays down next to him. “Are you going to tell him?”

Ander shrugs, “I know that I should and I _want_ to but he's going to hate me for keeping this from him.” He mutters sadly; the thought of losing his best friend killed him. He wanted to ease some of the pain off of Guzman's shoulders but he didn't want this secret to be the cost of their friendship. “I told you that I'm a shitty person.” 

“I think that if you don't tell him and he finds out that you knew then he'll hate you even more. It's going to be hard, but you can't sit here and watch him suffer like this anymore.”

Ander nods his head, already knowing that what Omar was saying possessed the truth. Albeit he was dreading the anticipation of the conversation, he knew that he owed Guzman the truth. Polo was also his friend and he wanted to be there for both of them but he couldn't allow one more day to go by without confessing the truth. “You're right. Well, at least I know that I'll still have you when all of this is over.” He sighs softly, leaning into Omar's genial touch while he idly played with the curls on his nape. 

“Yep. You're stuck with me.” Omar quips teasingly before leaning forward; Ander meets him halfway, their lips brushing lightly against each other's. Ander grasps Omar's bottom lip within his and softly sucks on it, causing both of them to whimper softly in each other's mouths. They kissed feverishly, their wanton mouths moving in an idle tandem, their breathing heavy and hitched. After lazily kissing for a while, their lips part with a loud wet sound. Ander placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Omar's nose. 

“I almost forgot.” He peeled his body away from Ander's and reached forward towards the nightstand. He picks up the flowers and teddy bear and smiled as he handed it over to Ander. “Happy Birthday.”

Sniggering as he accepted the gift, Ander's eyebrows furrow bemusedly. “Um. Flowers and a bear, huh?”

“I can take this back you know.”

“No!” Ander exclaims, tucking the bear against his chest and out of Omar's reach. “I'll cherish this forever.”

“You better.” Omar replies, smirking impishly before capturing Ander's soft, pillowy lips into another deepened kiss. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of the previous chapter; set right after the season 2 finale where Polo returns to school. Filled with heavy angst and Omander fluff.

Ander feels a chocked gasp settle at the apex of his throat, his fingers tightly clutch the thin straps on his book bag to steady himself. His feet feel cemented to the floor, a tremulous shudder throngs through the crevasses of his body. Ander stared at him, his eyes wide and his mouth slanted agape, he could hear the murmuring whispers of his peers, the chiding tone of their voices as they all heedingly watched _him_. 

His movements as he gaitered down the stairs were sly, insouciant. A haughty countenance marred his face, an impish smirk jutted upward on his thinned lips. His eyes averted around the hallway, narrowing in on the loitered crowd of people that surrounded him. 

Swallowing thickly, Ander peers over his shoulder, gandering a nervous look at Guzman, whose jaw incensedly clenched as his hands fisted at his side. His nostrils flared with envy as heavy breaths emanate from his mouth, the hues of his eyes starked a dark color. “Guzman,” Samuel calls, the tenor of his voice shaky and cautious. He extends his arm out in front of Guzman, vaguely holding him back just in case he decided to confront Polo. 

“What is he doing here?” Guzman asks through clenched teeth, his eyes widening as an evidential rage flickers through them. Ander could feel the cacophony rhythm of his heart pounding against his chest, he swallows thickly, eyes rapidly blinking through the salted tears that perched at the edges of his eyelashes waiting to spill over. His mind goes hazy, he could hear someone behind him saying how they heard about Polo being released due to lack of evidence, but all he could focus on was the look of despair that settled upon Guzman's face, how his shoulders sullenly sagged as the realization that his sister's murderer had been let free without any consequence, dawned upon him. 

“So, that's it?! He just gets to come back like nothing happened?! Like he didn't kill my sister!” Guzman shouts, pointing an accusatory finger up at Polo, before roughly pushing Samuel's arm out of the way. He absentmindedly throws his book bag off of his shoulders and clenched his hands into a fist. He shouts vulgar words of profanity as he charges towards Polo. 

“Guzman!” Ander interjects, hastily stepping in front of him and blocking his path. “I-I know you're mad, okay? And you have the right to be, but beating him up won't do anything. It won't help give Marina the justice that she deserves.” He says, in hopes that his words would reassure Guzman about his actions. But Guzman only scoffed and pushed Ander's hand off of his shoulder before scowling a look of disdain down at him. 

“Oh, _now_ you suddenly care about justice? Too bad you couldn't care enough to tell me the truth when I asked you to your face whether or not he hurt my sister. As far as I'm concerned, you and that fucking psychopath are dead to me. Don't talk to me and don't _ever_ mention my sister's name again. Do you understand?” He angrily snarls before reaching down to grab his book bag. He pushes past Ander, intentionally nudging him against his shoulder, causing him to slightly stumble. 

“I know that you probably won't believe me but I truly am sorry.” Guzman halts mid-stride and turns around to look at Ander. He scoffs wryly, shaking his head as a despondent look creases the features on his face. Ander could feel himself scowering under Guzman's smothering scrutiny, his throat was beginning to feel heavy again but he held his ground, determined to vocalize his deepest regrets about not telling him about what Polo did. “You're my best friend,” Ander continues, his voice trembling and on the precipice of tears. “No amount of words could even begin to describe how terrible I feel.” 

Guzman nods, albeit a sardonic look still marred upon his face. “_Was._” He corrects, watching as Ander's eyebrows furrowed in a confused frown, “I _was_ your best friend. And for years I made the foolish mistake of believing that you were mine.” He says before sauntering off down the hallway with Samuel trailing after him, leaving Ander there standing alone in the midst of his melancholia. When he glances up, he could see Polo still standing athwart from him on the stairs, a look that slightly resembled sympathy marred on his face. He opened his mouth as he walked down the stairs, attempting to approach Ander. 

Ander hastily scurried off down the halls and out the front doors. 

“Ander!” He hears his mother cry in relief once he solemnly sauntered through the front door. She rises off of the couch and hurriedly walks up to him, embracing him in a tight hug. His eyes linger over her shoulder to see Omar standing quietly in the corner behind them, his eyes flickering with an evidential worry. “We were worried about you! All of your teachers said that you weren't in class so I called Omar and when he said that you weren't with him I thought—” She shakes her head, unable to finish the rest of her sentence. She squeezes his body tighter within her grasp, placing small kisses against his cheeks. 

“Sorry,” He mutters after retracting from his mother's grasps. He feels his heart shatter at the sight of her red-brimmed eyes. “I wasn't feeling well so I decided to leave.” He explains, hoping that his answer was enough to suffice their worries. 

“What's wrong?” His mother asks as she places her hand against his forehead to check if he had a fever. “Is it a stomachache?” She frowns worriedly. 

“No. I'm okay, Ma. I promise. I'm just going to go lie down for a bit.” He reassures her with a feeble smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes and a simple kiss on her forehead. He walked past Omar, ignoring the perturbed glances that he was giving him. When he finally reached his bedroom, he shucked his book bag to the floor and fell onto the bed with a exasperated sigh. Wearily rubbing his hands over his heavy eyes, he sits there quietly, in his own reverie, as Guzman's words begin to haunt him. The sound of someone knocking on his door retracts him from his musings. 

He doesn't need to look up to know that it's Omar. He could tell from the sound of his footsteps. “Hey,” Omar says, softly, his gait is careful as he walks further into the room. Ander feels the bed dip as Omar perches on the edge. “Are you okay? What happened?”

The corners of Ander's mouth twitches in recoil, he shrugs his shoulders. “It doesn't matter.” He murmurs in retort, his eyes averting upward to meet Omar's gaze. 

He was well aware that Ander still struggled with vocalizing his emotions sometimes, but he needed Ander let him in so that he could help him get through the problem he was facing. He's seen Ander attempt to cope with his problems by himself, that only lead to him vigorously drowning his sorrows away with multiple bottles of alcohol. He didn't want his boyfriend to steer down that deep path again. He refused to let that happen ever again. “Baby, we talked about this. I can't be there for you if you don't talk to me. I want to help you, Ander. Please.” Omar pleads, his hands reach out to intwine their fingers. 

Ander remains sitting there quietly, his eyes affixed upon their laced fingers. He knew that Omar worried, especially lately, and he hated that he was the reason for it. It seemed as if all he did was be a burden to the people he cared the most about. He inhaled a shaky breath before he began to speak, “Polo, h-he was back at school today. I heard some people say the police didn't have enough evidence to keep him locked up, so now it's my fault that he's back.” 

“Ander—” Omar sighs, shaking his head. 

“It is! Maybe if I didn't wait so long to say something then the police could've—”

“Its not your fault that he was released. You can't keep blaming yourself for every little thing that goes wrong.” Omar adduced with an imbued sincerity. His heart drops at the sounds of Ander's light sniffles. 

“Why not? It is my fault, at least that's what Guzman thinks. We were best friends for years and now he can't even look at me and part of me knows that I deserve it because I know I should've told him but I didn't. I kept lying to him when I knew how much he was hurting.” Salty tears are cascading down Ander's dewy face, he blinked through his blurry vision and sees Omar looking sadly at him.

“You just need to give Guzman time to heal. What you kept from him was a lot to take in and I know that you probably don't want to hear this, but eventually, you're going to have to accept and live with the choice you made, regardless if he chooses to forgive you or not.” Omar admits truthfully. He knew that wasn't going to be easy, but Ander continuously mulling over a mistake he made wasn't going to help him get through the pain. He needed to accept what he did in order to move forward. 

“He said that I was dead to him, Omar. He won't forgive me, he hates me and I can't help but to hate myself too.” 

“Oh, Ander.” Omar murmurs softly as his arms wrapped tightly around Ander's body, cradling him and whispers words of reassurance in his ears while wrecked sobs croaked throughout him. His body trembled with each heavy sob that emanates from his mouth. Omar sighed softly and closes his eyes, sadness plaguing through him while he listened to the heartbreaking sound of his boyfriend's cries. 

Omar's fingers softly mussled through Ander's fluffy curls, a sad smile tuts upward on his lips as he glances down to see that Ander had fallen fast asleep. His head was rested in Omar's lap, his arms wrapped around his torso. Ander's mouth hung agape, soft snores whistled through his nostrils. Dried tear stains coaxed on his face. The position that he was sleeping in looked uncomfortable, but he looked at peace and Omar didn't want to disturb that. He leaned down and pressed a languid kiss against his lovers cheek and held him while he continued to lull in a deep slumber. 

Ander rouses groggily from his sleep hours later, he stirs, scrubbing a hand over his bleary eyes as a soft yawn elicts from his mouth. He blinks rapidly, gaining a clear vision to see that he had woken up to an empty bed and Omar nowhere in sight. He glanced nervously around the dark room, “Omar!” He feels a sigh of relieve wave over him at the sight of his boyfriend's face moments later. Omar enters inside of the room carrying two cups of freshly brewed coffee in tow. 

“Hey, hey, hey, it's okay.” He says soothing as he sets the steaming cups of caffeine down onto the nightstand. He sits down onto the bed and gently cradled Ander's face within his hands, “I just went into the kitchen to get something to drink. I'm still here, okay? I'm not going anywhere.” Ander nods, smiling sheepishly as he wraps a hand around Omar's wrist, pulling his body forward until their mouths meet in a soft kiss. 

“Stay with me?” He whispers against Omar's lips, his voice shy and he almost inwardly winces in chagrin at how desperate he sounded, but he needed Omar, more than ever right now. 

“Of course.” He answers instantly. 

They laid in bed that night, their limbs lazily intertwined as Omar spooned Ander from behind, his arm draped over his torso. The room was quiet, save for the sounds of Ander's snoring. Omar laid there quietly thinking about how he wished for nothing more than to obtain the ability of taking all of Ander's pain away. He absolutely _hated_ seeing his boyfriend so broken and in pain but he knew he couldn't, that the only thing he could do for Ander was to be there and help him try to move forward. 


	3. Chapter 3

He feels a mirthful smile tugging at the creases of his lips, his heart clenching with a warm enamor as his eyes keenly gandered at Ander, breathing in the beautiful features on his face. His arched eyebrows were slightly furrowed, his pouty, pink, lips were jutted downward in a moue frown, his mouth hung agape while the cacophony timbre of soft snores whistled through his nostrils. Omar chuckled; watching as Ander stirred, his nose scrunching up as he further nuzzles his face against the fluffy pillow that laid beneath his head.

“I can feel you watching me, weirdo.” His voice muffles, his words drowsily slurring together.

“Hey, it's not my fault that you look absolutely adorable when you're asleep.” Omar answers, his fingers mussling through the disheveled brown curls that coiffed on his boyfriends head. Ander snorts playfully in retort. Warily running a hand down his face and scrubbing a hand over his bleary eyelids, Ander flips over on his back, shifting the weight of his slender body so that he's facing Omar. His own smile spreads across his lips upon meeting the gaze of his adoring boyfriend.

“Good morning.” He whispers, his voice raspy and still thick with sleep. Omar chuckled, shaking his head in rebuttal as he pointed a finger towards the round clock that was perched on the nightstand.

“Afternoon, actually.” Omar corrects, reading the time of 12:35PM that was displayed on the clock. “We overslept, I didn't want to wake you because you looked exhausted but now we both need to get up. You already missed your first three periods and I have to go by the bar to do some inventory.” Omar says, placing a chaste kiss against Ander's clavicle and tossing the comforter off of his naked body so that he could get dressed, much to the avail of his boyfriend who lips pouted a look of dismay.

Ander groaned in rebuttal, his hands gently tugging on Omar's wrists in attempts to coax him back into bed. “Let's just stay home today. Like you said, I already missed my first few classes anyway, what difference is it going to make if I go now?” Ander congresses, giving Omar a puppy-dog-eyed look that nearly makes him succumb under his volition.

“Ander.” Omar sighs softly. Of course he longed for nothing more than to snag a few moments of tranquility in the arms of his adoring boyfriend, but he couldn't allow Ander to miss another day of school. For the past two weeks, Ander spent most of his day in the comforts of his abode. Omar knew that his boyfriends refraining of going to school, was because he wanted to blatantly avoid the presence of seeing Guzman and Polo again, which he rightfully understood, but he didn't want Ander's absences from school to lead to him inevitably dropping out. “Baby, you've been huddled in this house for days, you need to go to school, get a different change of scenery.”

“I don't need to go outside,” Ander smirks, pulling the thick comforter up to look under it as his eyes glossed over Omar's prone, naked, physique. He raised an amused eyebrow, “This is the best view I could ever have.”

Omar drew the comforter back over his lap, playfully nudging Ander away as he feigned a jestful mock offense. “Stop objectifying me!”

Ander guffaws as he leans forward to press his mouth against Omar's. “You love it when I objectify you. Especially when it’s your ass. Also, I seem to remember someone who got very distracted the first time he saw me shirtless.” He quips, smirking a bit as he sees a rosy, scarlet blush pooling in Omar's cheeks.

“I have no recollection of that.”

“Please?” Ander whispers, the silky tenor of his voice sends a shudder down Omar's spine. He bites at his lower lip, slowly succumbing under Ander's coquettish gaze. “Just stay with me. We could watch Rocky Horror...” He suggests, his hooded eyes slowly lingering on the succulent outline of Omar's lips. “Or we could do something else.”

Omar keened softly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head the moment he feels Ander's lips on his neck. Ander smirked, ravishing in the breathy moans that emanated from the apex of his boyfriend's mouth while he sucked on the sensitive skin and pampered the side of his neck with dark love bites. Omar succumbed to Ander's libido; allowing him to slowly ease his body backwards onto the soft mattress. A hitched breath catches in his throat, his hips avidly sputter upward when he feels the trace of Ander's wanton lips kissing at his naked skin.

“Ander,” Omar sighs breathily, his teeth roughly gnawing on the plush skin on his lower lip to suppress another moan from slipping out. His fingers tightly clutch onto the pallid bedsheets, seeking as an anchor to steady himself. Ander continuously imprinted feathered kisses along Omar's body, pressing a simple kiss against his nose and chest. His mouth seemingly declined lower, he flicks his eyes upward, meeting Omar's unwavered gaze, as he chastely kissed at the taunt muscles that chaffed on his abs.

“Fuck!” Omar murmurs a profanity under his breath. His chest heaves, he waits in anticipation as he feels the wisps of Ander's cool breath brushing against his swollen girth. “Baby, please, _fuck_, I'm—” He swallows a guttural groan, his eyes flutter, his head slowly falls against the pillow as he feels Ander's wet, wanton mouth puckered around his cock.

They were completely exasperated, their faces were flushed and debaunched after their mid-afternoon love making. They laid onto of the covers, their dewy bodies lazily intertwined while they cuddled. Omar ran a soothing hand down Ander's back.“You know you can't keep missing class.” He feels Ander's body go rigid, he cranes a glare down at Ander to see that he was vacantly staring at the wall. “I get that you're scared and I hate that I'm not there with you, but eventually you're going to have to go back.”

While Ander stubbornly hated to admit it, he knew that Omar was right. Upon learning the heartbreaking truth about the secret her son was harboring, Azucena allowed her son asylum at home for a week so he didn't have to face Polo so soon. But after that week ended, Ander sneakily decided that he would extend his vacation without the knowledge or consent of his mother's approval. He knew it wasn't in his benevolence to miss school, especially since exams were coming up and he was already behind, but it he couldn't do it.

The chiding whispers and the callous glares from people that passed him in the hallway, the look of pure disgust that settled upon Guzman's face anytime he saw Ander, seeing Polo in the halls or inadvertently running into him in the bathroom, it was all too much. The only person that he could seek solace in at school was Nadia, who surprisingly didn't hate him, which he was grateful for even though he knew Omar probably told her not to be mean to him. But Nadia was in advanced classes, so he only saw her in the two classes that they shared together and sometimes at lunch if she decided to eat in the cafeteria and not stow away in the library.

Ander nods, sighing sadly in agreement. “I know. I just wish that we could get away from this place, somewhere far away where I don't have to constantly be reminded my mistakes. Just us two, alone and happy. That's all I want.” He says lowly, tightening the grip he held around Omar's waist.

“Hey, I know it probably doesn't seem like it now, but everything will get better and I'll still be right here standing by you, like always.” Omar laments assuringly and Ander can't help but to smile as he pulls away and looks up at his boyfriend; the person who he unjustfully treated like shit a few months ago, but was still here for him through everything. Ander knew that he was beyond lucky to have someone like Omar in his life, he also knew that he unconsciously took advantage of that sometimes, which he hated because Omar was possibly the best thing that has ever happened to him.

  
“I love you.” Ander says with a heartfelt, imbued sincerity that looms in his voice and pupils.

Omar mimics the widened small, his hand reaches down and intertwined Ander's slender fingers within his own. “I love you, too.” He whispers back before leaning forward to meet Ander's lips in a languid kiss. Their mouths moved in a feverish tandem, Ander heeded in the way Omar's mouth pressed wholly against his, how perfect his pliant lips felt under the weight of his heavy tongue. Omar nipped and gnawed at Ander's lips, sucking delicately on the plushy skin until his lips were red and kiss-swollen. They retracted their lips with a soft, wet sound.

Omar grinned as his chest heaved in heavy breaths. “I'll go get my laptop.” He pressed a quick kiss against Ander's mouth before clambering off of the bed.

“What for?” Ander asks, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“We're watching Rocky Horror Picture Show. Trust me, you'll love it.” He assures Ander who groaned in retort, but, nonetheless complied in agreement after seeing how excited his boyfriend was. They snuggled underneath the blankets, Omar resting his head against Ander's shoulders as the movie began to play. _I_ _guess_ _I'll_ _change_ _shifts_ _and_ _go_ _into_ _work_ _later_. He inwardly muses, deciding that there was no place he'd rather be right now than with the boy he loved more than anything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features mature/explicit content, so beware!

“So,” Omar asks, his footsteps descending down the wooden stairs in his apartment as gaiters into the kitchen. He leans against the counter, his arms gesturing around the apartment as a small smile spreads across his face. “What do you think? Not bad huh?” He asks, quirking an amused eyebrow up at his boyfriend as he awaited for his response.

Pursing his lips together, Ander rovers his eyes around the apartment, spectating the quaint room as he seemingly nods his head in agreement. “I like it. But, you know you didn't have to move out right? Mom and I loved having you there.” Ander congresses, watching as the sheepish smile spread across his boyfriends lips. While Ander was more than mirthful for Omar, he also felt forlorn knowing that his boyfriend wasn't going to be sleeping in the same bed with him every night. Ander had grown accustomed to waking up to the sight of his beautiful boyfriend every morning, kissing his pliant lips, and snuggling closely to his warm body. It was nice to have someone to come home to. But now, Ander would have to return to the vacant coldness of his bed, alone, sans Omar. 

“I know and I loved being there too,” Omar sighs, slowly sauntering up to Ander. He intwines his arms around Ander's slender waist, seemingly tugging his body forward. “And I'm going to miss waking up next to you, but I overstayed my welcome a long time ago. I needed to get out on my own, you know? Find a place that was meant for me. A place where I could call home.” Omar says, watching as a sullen glower marred over Ander's face. 

“Hey,” He whispers, his index finger cupping under the base of Ander's chin, tutting it upward so that he could meet his gaze. “It's just a few minutes away. We can still see each other everyday and you can sleep over sometimes.” Omar assures, to which Ander only nodded with a feeble smile. While he knew everything that Omar had said was true, that wasn't the issue that bothered him. Recently, Ander has been haunted by nightmares. Every night for the past week he has roused from his deepened slumber in freight, with a nervous sheen of sweat glistening on his forehead and his hastened heartbeat thrashing against his chest. 

He was hesitant to inform Omar about these wicked night terrors. Of course he wanted Omar to stay at home with him, but he also knew that moving into his own place meant a lot to Omar and that if he had told him about the nightmares, then he would be right back at the Muñoz household, cradling and comforting Ander until his nightmares went away. And god, did Ander want that but he couldn't be selfish, not when Omar was so happy about finally moving into his new place. So, Ander insouciantly brushed it off and placated a happy façade. 

“Yeah, you're right. Sorry, I'm just really going to miss you.” Ander smiles sadly, shrugging his shoulders as he slowly diverted his gaze away. 

Omar felt his heart sullenly shatter upon seeing Ander so sad about his departure. Of course, leaving both Ander and Azucena behind was equally as painful for him. The Muñoz household had grown to be his second home but Omar needed his own place. He needed a place where he didn't feel like he was being too overbearing or like he was crowding up too much space.

“You wanna know one of the advantages of me living on my own?” Omar smirks coyly as he watches Ander's eyebrows curiously furrow. “We can do anything we want without having to worry about if your mom can hear us.” While he was greatly appreciative to Azucena in allowing him to temporarily stay at her house, he absolutely loathed whenever they wanted to partake in salacious love making or even a quickie, they would have to refrain until she left for work or they would sneakily have to stifle their loud moans of pleasure to prevent her from waking up from her slumber. There were countless of times where Omar's libido was so insatiable and he wanted to rip his boyfriends clothes off in a haste, but couldn't due to Azucena being only a room door down. But now, they could do whatever they wanted and could be as loud as they pleased without being chided for it. 

Omar leaned down and imprinted a languid kiss against the crook of Ander's neck. “We don't have to worry about anyone interrupting us ever again.” He whispers reassuringly to Ander as he places another soft kiss against his neck, this time allowing his lips to linger upward a bit while he coaxed his supple, fawn skin with dark love bites.

Ander chuckled lightly, biting on his lower lip as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. “And here I was thinking that you invited me over here so that I can help you unpack.” He murmurs, his voice playful. 

“I did, amongst other things as well.” Omar coquettishly quips, licking his lower lip as he grabbed Ander by the waist and backed him up against the counter. They both keened loudly at the feeling of their pelvic bones brushing against each other's. Leaning forward, Ander presses his mouth against Omar's, feverishly moving their wanton mouths in a lazy tandem. They kissed softly, tenderly. Omar's tongue traced over the succulent outline of Ander's lower lip, begging for entrance. He succumbs, keening softly into his mouth when he feels the pressure of his tongue against his, wrestling in a game of dominance. 

He grunted, his deft fingers moving in a hurried haste as he began to rid Ander's shirt free of its buttons. Omar's fingers raffishly trailed along the muscles on Ander's abs, his hands seemingly descending lower and lower until he reached the waistband of Ander's loose-fitted shorts. Omar raised an eyebrow, his hand tentatively hovering as he awaited for Ander's consent. 

Ander hastily nodded his head. He leans forward and presses his mouth against Omar's, kissing his pillowy lips softly, languidly. He grasps his bottom lip within his and sucked on it, releasing it with a loud pop until it was kiss-swollen. Ander's breathing is heavy, his mind is hazy. He opens his eyes to see Omar glaring at him with an evidential lust looming in his pupils. 

He shivers lightly when he feels the padding of Omar's nimble fingers teasingly caressing at the soft skin on his chest. He swallows thickly when Omar's hand sneakily prowled their way inside of his pants, his warm fingers graze against the sensitized skin on his cock, his thumb idly wiped away the oozes of milky precum. Ander whimpers again, his teeth roughly sinking into the skin on his lower lip as he handles a grip onto the edge of the counter attempting to steady his weakened balance. “I-” He chokes, his throat too heavy to form any coherent words at the moment. 

“You don't know how much I missed you,” Omar murmurs sheepishly, his fingers envelope around Ander's swollen cock. He flicks his wrists, gently squeezing the turgid flesh while he slowly pumps his hand at an excruciatingly precise and slow pace. Ander's hips inadvertently sputter, his heavy eyelids flutter lightly as he emanates a hymn of breathy moans.

Omar's free hand, the one not wrapped around Ander's pretty, thick cock, was stroking his side, alternating between squeezing his hip and running his fingers along the chiseled muscles that taunted on Ander's toned abs. His hand gently wrapped around his dick, slid up and down in a steady rhythm, slow, lazily, torturous, maddening. Omar's fingers brushed against the sensitive underside of Ander's flushed head, his pinky finger catching on the edge. He moaned, long and drawn out, into Omar's shoulder, his whole body shuddering uncontrollably. 

“Omar.” He rasps, his voice almost breathless. Omar smirks a sheepish grin, clearly satisfied by his boyfriends reaction. Omar hummed, relenting, and tightened his hand on an upstroke just once, just so, causing him to gasp sharply. Ander's hips strained up, desperate for more, more friction, contact, anything. Omar chuckled, tilting his head to kiss Ander's cheek where his face was pressed into his shoulder. He was burning, his warm breaths coming out in puffs against Omar's collarbone, his forehead fire against his neck. Omar carded his unoccupied hand in his soft curls, slightly damp with sweat, and tugged. Ander's cock jumped in his hand and he let out a high, wordless moan.

Omar groaned and pulled his head up, gently, with the hand still in his hair. His mouth latched onto his boyfriends exposed neck, sucking delicately at his soft skin. Ander's back arched into it, gasp after gasp, moan after moan leaving his mouth in hot breaths. His mouth left Ander's neck and he leaned up and kissed his cheek, his chin, his left eyelid before kissing him deeply, open-mouthed, cutting off his unevened gasps. Omar pulled away and a broken moan escaped his mouth, his bottom lip caught briefly between his teeth.

“Are you close?” Omar knew he was; he could tell by the way his breath hitched, how his face was completely flushed and debaunched, how his fingers nearly turned white as he tightly gripped onto the edge of the counter, but he still needed to hear him say it.

His chuckle abruptly cut off into a gasp when Omar dragged his thumb heavily over Ander's slick head. “Yes, shit, I h-have been for- _hah_\- _ah_!- a fucking while now,” He gasped, murmuring a hymn of profanities under his breath.

Omar dragged his hand down Ander's stomach, reveling in the way his muscles quivered and quivered and didn't seem to stop, and joined it with his other at his cock. Using them both to pump him lightly a few times, he brought it down even farther, past his balls and up, his first two fingers held up beneath them, at the base of his dick, while the rest of his hand cradled them in his palm. Ander was shaking, gasping, cursing under his breath and then louder. Omar pressed his fingers to that spot he knew drove Ander crazy, lightly at first, and then harder when he felt his boyfriends cock lurch in his hand. Ander grunted gutturally, back bowed, his throat bared, and came in rivulets over Omar's hands.

His eyes were squeezed shut and his face was painted in the prettiest blush, his mouth hung agape in a near perfect '_O'_. At some point he had leaned over and laid his head back down on Omar's shoulder, his own still uncontrollably shaking. He was still shuddering through it, though his cock spent. Ander blushes abashedly when Omar licks at his hand, tasting the salty bitterness of his warm cum. He moans softly as the taste of him lazily passed back and forth between them on their tongues.

“I need you, Omar.” He whispers, his chest still heaving in heavy breathes, his cock straining as his arousal suddenly ascends again.

Omar grunted in retort, already shucking himself out of his clothing. They work in a hastily tandem, shimmying Ander's shorts over his hips and absentmindedly tossing his T-shirt aside. Omar kicked his pants, that were now pooled around his ankles, to the side somewhere in the forgotten mix of Ander's clothings. They kiss each other hurriedly, messily, and their teeth clash a bit but neither one of them seemed to care. 

“Atleast let me make it to the couch first.” Omar says, playfully chiding his boyfriend, whose hands were already reaching for his rigid cock. Omar's large hands reach behind Ander and palm his ass cheeks, giving them a rough squeeze. He could Ander smirking against his mouth.

“You're so impatient.” Omar shakes his head and chuckles.

“You're taking forever to get to the couch.” He whines.

“That's because you're distracting me.” Omar rebuttals, patting Ander twice on the butt. They gaitered into the living room, their wet mouths still pressed heavily against each other's, paving their way through the clutter of boxes and clothes that were haphazardly strewn across the room. Holding onto Ander's waist, Omar lowers them down onto the couch, their wet mouths never retract. “Condom?” Omar shuffles through the cardboard boxers, pulling out a brand new box of condom and a bottle of lube. 

Omar gasped when Ander turned him around and flipped him onto his stomach. His succulent lips pressed open mouthed kisses along the skin on his shoulders, his fingers trailed along the taunt ridges of his back muscles.“It's my turn to please you.” Ander says, pushing a pillow underneath Omar's stomach, before reaching over to grab the lube. He halts upon hearing the sound of knocking at the door. 

They both pause, sharing a curious look with one another as the knocking continued. “Omar!” The voice clamored, causing Omar to inwardly curse at himself. He had gotten so distracted that he forgot that he invited his younger sister over to help him unpack. “Omar! Would you open the door please, it's hot out here!” Nadia chides from outside the door. 

“Fuck! I forgot I texted her to come over.” Omar groaned as he rose from the couch and stood up to retrieve his discarded clothing. He slides his boxers back over his hips and watched while Ander did the same. 

“Omar!”

“I'm coming!” He yelled, growing frustrated by his sister's impatience. He walked over to Ander, pouting a playful frown. “And just when I thought we would no longer get interrupted.” He huffs. 

Ander chuckled softly before leaning forward to place a quick kiss against his boyfriends pouty lips. “Don't worry, when she leaves you're all mine again.” They kiss again, nearly getting lost into the feeling of their mouths pressed against each others until Nadia began to knock again. 

“Would you cut that out?” Omar huffs, pulling the door open and scowling a narrowed glare at his younger sister. “I told you I was coming.”

“You were taking too long.” Nadia shrugs, placing a chaste kiss against her brother's cheek before walking into the apartment. She glances around, then brings her hand up in a wave when she notices a flustered Ander standing in the kitchen. “Hi, Ander.”

“Hi, Nadia.” He waved back.

Nadia glared accusatorily between them, smirking as she kinks an amused eyebrow. “Mm, now I know why you took so long to answer the door.” She says, nodding her head towards the box of condoms that was laid on the floor. She shakes her head, chuckling as she sees both of their faces flush in chagrin. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an fyi, this chapter is super angsty.

“Stay, please?” Ander keened, mouing his lips in a pleading pout. Omar sighed softly as he rose to his feet, reaching down he picks up the pair of loose fitted sweat pants that he discarded earlier that morning after he and Ander engaged in a quick round of salacious love making, and slid the flimsy material back over his slender hips.

“I can't, cari. You know that I have to go to work today.” Omar ripostes, much to the dismay of his boyfriend whose frown only furrowed deeper at his egress. “You know how my boss is.” He laments, now shrugging his arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

Ander rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as he fell backwards onto the bed, hyming an irritable grunt. “Yeah. It's just, this is the first time I've seen you all week. I miss when we used to see each other everyday, now I'm lucky to even get five minutes alone with you.” Ander sullenly admits.

While he was more than proud of his boyfriend for now occupying his own house, he was beginning to feel trepidatious about how distant they've slowly started to become. Prior to Omar's departure from the Muñoz household, there were many occurrences where the two of them couldn't dare to keep their hands off of each other, whether it was one of them sneakily prowling their hands in the others pants while they sat on the couch watching a movie with Azucena while she wasn't looking, or them engaging in quick fucks in the employee break room at Omar's job, they found their libidos for one another completely insatiable and carnal.

But now, it seemed as if Ander had to vy for Omar's attention. Upon him recently picking up a few extra shifts at the bar, Omar would find himself completely exasperated after heedless hours at work and would often be too spent to do anything. Ander tried to understand, he knew that Omar needed the extra money as he was now living on his own and needed the income to help uphold the bills, but he couldn't deny the wrought feeling of solemnity that arised anytime Omar would rain check on a date. He knew that it also seemed kinda selfish and he hated it, but he just really misses his boyfriend.

Omar nods somberly in agreement. “I know, I hate it too but I need all the extra hours I can get. I have to buy groceries and pay the electricity bill this week.” He explained; now sliding his feet into the soles of his sneakers. Omar paused his movements and glanced down at Ander for a brief moment. His face glowered in an apologetic frown. “I'll call you later, okay?”

He says and Ander resists the urge of quipping a sarcastic retort of _only if you're not too tired, right?_ But instead he thined his lips into a faint smile and nodded his head in agreement. They both know that Omar won't call after he gets off work, that he'll be too tired but Omar says it anyway as a reassurance and Ander still naively held onto the foolish belief that he would. With a goodbye kiss on the cheek, Omar departed from the Muñoz house leaving Ander alone with his thoughts.

Hours lapsed by and Ander was still sprawled out across his bed, completely consumed by boredom. He texted Omar earlier, asking what time he intended on getting off work. That was two hours ago and he has yet to recieve a response. Deciding that to retract himself from his sullen reverie, Ander groggily clambers out of bed and walks to the kitchen. He sees his mother perched at the table, quietly sipping on her cup of coffee.

“Have you been laying in bed all day?” She asks, frowning as she notices that he was still dressed in his pajamas. Ander grunts wryly in retort as he opens the refrigerator and grabs ahold of the half empty jug of orange juice. Azuceña sighs wearily, taking her reading glasses off of her face as she places the book that she was currently reading, face down onto the table.

“Sweetheart, I know things haven't exactly been easy lately, but you can't stay huddled up in the house forever.” Ander burps then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after chugging down remainder of the juice that was in the carton.

“I'm not. I started going back to school again, remember?” He rebuttals, quirking an eyebrow up at her to which she only rolled her eyes in retort.

“That's the only time you leave the house.” Azuceña slides her chair back then rises to her feet. She approaches her son, standing in front of him as she places her hands firmly on his shoulders. “You need to get out more, Ander. It's not healthy for you to constantly be coddled up in this house.” She understood that one of the reasons for him staying vacated in the house was due to the downfall of his friendship with Guzman and Polo, and while she was aware that he was going through a conflicted time in his life right now, she was worried about him.

“Ma,” Ander sighs, already knowing the direction of where this conversation was headed. Lately, Azuceña has been wroughtfully worried that her son was depressed. Prior to all of the events that occurred recently, Ander used to be so lighthearted and full of energy, now it took much effort to even get him out of bed. The only time he seemed to smile lately was whenever Omar would come over. “I'm fine, okay? I promise.” He says, assuring her with a kiss on the forehead.

  
Azuceña glared hesitantly at her son, inwardly contemplating if she believed him or not. 

Nonetheless, she decided to momentarily drop the discussion at hand. “I'm going to a friends baby shower later and I still need to shower and get dressed. You think you could run down to the bakery and pick up the pastries I ordered?” Ander nods as he burped and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand after chugging down the remainder of the juice.

“Thank you.” She says, placing a soft kiss against his cheek before sauntering down the hall, heading towards her bedroom. Ander exchanged his tousled pajamas for a more casual attire. He slid on the first pair of denim jeans that he saw and shrugged a loose fitted T-shirt. The briskly October air gingerly wisped around him once he stepped outside of his house.

He walked down the street, his hands shoved inside of his pockets, his head lightly bobbing along to the music that played through the headphones that were in his ears. The walk to the bakery downtown was fairly quick, Ander arrived at the quaint little shop minutes later. Opening the front doors and entering inside of the bakery, the delicious aroma of baked goods and sugary sweets filled his senses. 

He felt his mouth hungrily salivate at the saccharine fragrance. He walked up to the register, kindly greeting the cashier with an amicable smile before informing her that he was there to pick up an order. “I'll be right back with your order!” The blond haired worker enthusiastically said, signaling for him to wait there while she went to the back of the store. Ander absentmindedly fiddled with his phone, scrolling through his social media accounts while he patiently waited. 

It wasn't until he heard the timbre of a familiar throaty chuckle, that he curiously glanced up from his phone. His eyes narrowed in perplexity once he looked outside of the bakery window to see Omar walking down the sidewalk and laughing heartily with an unknown guy. Ander blinked, feeling completely taken aback by the scene in front of him. Ander would never outright accuse Omar committing infidelity, he trusted his boyfriend implicitly but Ander was confused as to why Omar lied to him about having to work today. Chewing on his bottom lip in thought, he decided thet he would confront Omar and get to the solution of this misunderstanding. 

He walked out of the bakery and looked around in search of Omar. He spotted the two figures walking towards a restaurant. “Omar!” He called out as he jogged towards them. He felt an abhorous envy suddenly afflicting when he saw the random guy placing his hand against the small of Omar's back. “Omar!” Ander clamored loudly again, this time with a more vehement octave in his voice that caused Omar to suddenly halt and turn around. His eyes widen in surprise once he spotted his boyfriend approaching.

“Ander?” Omar asked, stepping away from the guy he was with as his eyes nervously flickered between the both of them. “What are you doing here?”

Ander peered over Omar's shoulder, snarling a look of disdain towards the guy as he was now suddenly walking towards them. Ander was a pacifist, but as he gandered up to see the smug smirk that spread across the guys mouth, he wanted nothing more than to slap it off the guy's face. “I should be asking you that. You said that you had to work today.” He says, raising an accusatory eyebrow up at his boyfriend who sighed wearily in defeat. 

Omar nodded, inwardly wincing in chagrin as he sheepishly rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. “Yeah. I uh, I was but Mario and I wanted to get something to eat first.” He explained casually as if he was naive to the callus scowl Ander was giving him. 

“Mario?” He didn't remember Omar mention this guy at all. 

“Yeah he just started working with me a few weeks ago.” 

Mario, upon noticing the maladroit tension that shifted in the air between them, stepped up to Ander with his hand extended out. “It's nice to meet you. I've been wondering when I would finally meet one of Omar's friends. He's so private about everything.”

Friend? Ander muses, his eyebrows raising incredulously at the remark. He gives Omar a pointed glare, that said that's what you're referring to me as now? Almost as if he could read his boyfriends thoughts, Omar shook his head as a pleading look of desperation waned his face. “That's not what....Ander is my boyfriend, Mario.”

“Oh.” Mario deflated apologetically. “Sorry, I didn't know.” In that moment, Ander swears he could feel all of the air flushing from his chest. His face sullenly jutted in a downward from, his throat suddenly felt tight. Not only was Omar lying about where he was going, he neglected to mention that he had a boyfriend to his friends.

Omar groaned as he palmed his face in his hands. He knew that this conversation wasn't going to end well, he could tell by the pained look of betrayal that settled upon Ander's face, by the way Ander shook his head and chortled wryly at the both of them before walking away. “Ander!” Omar called after him, but it was futile as Ander continued to walk away, ignoring his pleads. 

“Fuck!” Omar sighs. He turns to Mario. “I need to go talk to him. I'll see you later.” He didn't even give Mario a chance to respond as he was already running down the street chasing after his boyfriend. “Ander, wait!” Omar felt completely winded after finally catching up with Ander. His chest heaved exasperatedly with every panting breath that he took. “Hey, could you please wait a minute and talk to me?” He begged pleadingly as he tugged at Ander's forearms, trying to halt his hastened strides but Ander only shrugged Omar off of him and continued his gait. 

“That's it? You're just not going to let me explain myself?”

Ander chided bitterly as he shook his head. “What's there to explain?” He shoved his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans as he crossed the street. He rolled his eyes in annoyance upon hearing Omar still running after him. 

“That it isn't what it looks like. Cari, Mario is just a friend.”

Ander scoffed. “Yeah, a friend who apparently didn't know that you had a boyfriend. Also, I'm curious to know do you let all your friends touch you like that?” He venemously rebuttals, shrugging Omar's hand off of his arm after he reached out to touch him again. He was so furious with Omar and how foolishly naive he thought Ander was. He was attempting to minimize the whole situation as no big deal but if it wasn't then why was Omar lying to him about where he's been and who he's been with? Ander didn't care that Omar had friends, it was the simple fact that he assumed that he had to be discrete about the whole thing. 

Not to mention he didn't even tell Mario that he had a boyfriend. Traitorous thoughts began to tauntingly wander around his mind. Why didn't he tell Mario about him? Was he embarrassed by Ander? 

“It's not like that, I promise.”

“Right. So, if I let someone touch me like that and told you it was not like that you would believe me?” Ander asked, throwing the question over his shoulder instead of turning around to face him; he was too upset to even look at Omar right now. He just wanted to go home and crawl under his covers and hide away from all of this. 

“If you told me it wasn't like that then yes I would believe you because I trust you. But obviously you don't trust me enough to believe what I say.” Omar putridly surmised, feeling his own anger beginning to ascend. He was trying to explain himself but Ander was being stubborn and didn't even give him the decency of turning of turning around to face him so they could have an actual conversation. “You know I would never cheat on you. Fuck, Ander! I'm telling you the truth. Even after you cheated on me with Polo, I believed you when you said that it would never happen again and that you two were just friends. I trusted you after all that but now that I don't mention to one person that I have a boyfriend suddenly I'm cheating on you? It's bullshit and you know it.”

Ander felt his entire boy go completely rigid at the mention of Polo's name. He stopped walking mid-stride and finally turned around to look at Omar. Ander shook his head in dismay. He couldn't believe that Omar would throw that in his face, especially knowing how fucking shitty he felt about it afterwards. Omar knew that him hooking up with Polo was one of the biggest mistakes of his life. “Is that what this is? Some kind of payback for what I did?” 

Omar blinked, suddenly beginning to regret what he just said. “What? No! I-I shouldn't have even brought him up I'm sorry. I know that you still feel bad about that. I didn't mean to throw it in your face. Ander, I–just please let me explain.”

“Were you lying this whole time? About being too tired to come over because you were at work or was it because you were with him? Were you even going to work at all every time you left my house?”

Omar sighed deeply as his head abashedly lowered. Ander sucked in a shaky breath as he began to feel the back of his eyes burning with salty tears. “Wow.”

“Ander....”

Ander shook his head, not even caring to listen to whatever pathetic excuse Omar was trying to give him. A thick lump enclosed at the apex of his throat, heavy salted tears perched at the curly edges of his eyelashes waiting to spill over but he wouldn't allow himself to cry in front of Omar. “I can't even look at you right now. I'm going home. Don't follow me.” Was all he said before hastily scurrying away. He couldn't get away from Omar fast enough. As soon as he stepped foot back inside of his house, he allowed his groggy tears to spill from his pupils. Azuceña must've heard the wrecked sobs emanating from her son because she ran out of her room with a worried expression marring her face. 

“Ander, sweetie what's wrong?” She curiously asked as she crouched down on the floor next to him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his shaking body, rubbing soothing circles against his back while she attempted to calm him down. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ander snuggled underneath the warm cover, curling his body inward in the fetal position and pulling his knees to his chest as he squeezed his eyes close, in hopes of lulling into a deepened slumber. His attempts he concluded, were futile as he found himself shifting around the bed, haphazardly tousling the thick blanket around, as he scrounged for a comfortable sleeping position. “Fucking hell.” Ander murmurs, cursing lowly under his breath.

He pried his bleary, heavy-lidded eyes open and stared blankly at the wall. All week, Ander had found himself trounced by his deprivation. It was always hard for him to sleep without Omar, but recently since their argument, Ander found that trying to retrieve a full night of proper sleep was more challenging than usual. For the past few days, whenever he would close his heavy eyes and try to sleep, all he would see was Omar with his bushy brows and pouty, pink, lips and would be consumed with the wrought feeling of saudade.

To say that Ander missed his boyfriend was a mere understatement; he longed to feel the comforting warmth of his bofyfriend's body chiseled behind his, ached to feel the genial touch of Omar's slightly callused fingers softly caressing at his skin, while whispering sweet love appraisals in his ears. Ander missed Omar so much that it physically pained him; having to sleep alone in a bed that still had Omar's signature scent burned in the sheets.

His throat grew heavy and salty tears fogged his blurry vision every time his brain inadvertent reminisced on the argument the two of them shared outside of the bakery that day. It had been two whole weeks, 14 days, since they last had contact with each other. The first day, Omar left a few pleading voicemails, begging for Ander to please return his calls. After the second day, the voicemails ceased and Ander began to sullenly wonder if the reason for it was because they were truly over.

Following Ander being a prisoner to his insomnia for the duration of the week, he had found himself barring off of a meekly three hours of sleep every night. The heavy sleep deprived bags that weighed underneath his eyes were evident to his insomnia. At school, he would groggily saunter down the halls and struggled to keep his eyes open during class.

Ander hated this, hates that he's so dependent on Omar. What he hates even more is that even through everything, he found himself missing Omar, but it appeared that Omar didn't even miss him.

Azuceña upheld no hesitation in vocalize her concern for her son's emotional well being. It was blatantly evident that Ander and Omar's break had taken a huge toll on her son, she could see that the fawn color of his skin had flushed, he was barely eating and that he had a gravelly look of depression marring the features of his face. She understood why he was taking it so hard, Omar was Ander's first real relationship, but still, she constantly worried about hard he was taking this.

When Ander informed her that they had taken a momentary break in their relationship, Azuceña was taken by surprise. While she wasn't keen on Omar lying to Ander, she knew that Omar would never do anything to intentionally hurt Ander. She would always see how much the two boys loved each other, how they looked at one another with a look of pure love that was impossible to replicate. She knew that eventually, they would get through this current strife and would find their way back to one another. Until then, she offered her son solace whenever he came to her in need and gave him a shoulder to cry on whenever he couldn't contain his tears anymore.

He was perched at a small desk in the far corner of the library, his wilt body slouched over in the chair. His face rests in the palm of his hands, scattered pieces of paper and a few open textbooks were strewn on the table around him as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He was initially supposed to be catching up on a few assignments that he missed, but Ander found himself nearly succumbing to his dire need of sleep.

“Hey,” A soft, alluring voice calls, followed by the sound of a light gait approaching. Prying his bleary eyes open and glancing up, he sees Nadia standing athwart from him, a small, amicable smile is settling on her lips. She brings her hand up mid-air and waves, gesturing towards the empty chair across from him. “May I sit?”

Ander blinks, staring aghastly at her. He knew that she was fully aware of what occurred between him and Omar, he assumed that she too would refrain from talking to him, just as her brother had been doing all week. “Uh, yeah. Okay.” He answers after shuffling his cluttered mess aside, allowing her space to place her things down onto the table.

They both sit there in a stilled silence at first; she was working on an AP Literature assignment while he continued to procrastinate and absentmindedly chewed on his fingernails. He could feel the brunt of her smothering scrutiny. She would glance up from her paper and look at him a knowing forlorn look. She opened her parted mouth, then snapped it back close after a brief moment of contemplation.

Ander knew that she wanted to say something about Omar but was reluctant because she didn't know how Ander would react.

“He misses you, you know?” He hears her say, the cadence of her voice is just above a shy whisper. Ander feels his body go rigid, a breath catches in his throat. He swallows thickly as the grip he held around the wooden pencil that was currently in his hand, suddenly tightened. He diverted his gaze away from hers, and settled them back onto the blank sheet of paper that laid in front of him.

Nadia sighs softly, “He does. He'll probably kill me for even telling you any of this but, he's been really depressed and mopey, hasn't been sleeping lately.” That makes two of us, Ander inwardly muses. Nadia pauses, her lips jut downward in a sad frown. “He thinks that you hate him, Ander. That's why he stopped calling.” She admits.

His eyes widened upon hearing her say that. “What?” Ander asks, baffled that Omar believes think that any part of Ander could ever hate him.

“I know that he fucked up by lying to you about hanging out with that Mario guy,” She laments, gently placing her hand over his. Ander averts his eyes upward and meets her gaze, “and in the end, it's completely your decision of whether you choose to forgive him or not, but could you at least talk to him? He's hurting, Ander. Badly. I've never seen him like this before. I know you still love him, right?”

Ander nods hastily. “Of course I do.”

“And he loves you. Before you two started dating, Omar was always struggling to find himself. He was never genuinely happy. The moment he met you everything changed. I've never seen him happier than he is whenever he's with you. It's killing him thinking that you don't want anything to do with him anymore. I know he fucked up, but talk to him. Please?”

He stood outside of the front door, nervously writhing his hands together as he shifts his body weight from one foot to the other. He purses his lips together in thought, inwardly conjuring up the courage to knock on Omar's door. After the talk with Nadia, all Ander could think about was how she said that Omar thinks that Ander hated him.

Even with everything that occurred between them, lies and all, Ander still loved Omar with every fiber of his being. One argument wouldn't change how deeply Ander cared about Omar and he needed Omar to know that, which is why he was currently standing outside of Omar's apartment door. Exhaling a deep, tremulous breath of air, Ander raises his hand and rapts a knock against the door. He stood back, shoveling his hands inside the front pockets of his jeans while he patiently waited.

He could hear someone shuffling around from the inside, followed by the light pattering of footsteps ascending. “Nadia, I already told you–” The remainder of Omar's grouchy words of rebuttal falls from his lips the moment he opens the door and sees Ander standing in the threshold of his door instead of his baby sister.

Omar stood there, completely taut, his still hand wrapped around the cold bronze door knob while the door parter open slightly ajar. “Ander.” He breathes softly. His eyes seemingly roved over Ander, breathing in his beautiful face that he'd missed dearly, “W-What are you doing here?” He questions, though if he were being truthful, he didn't care for the particular reason, he was just so glad to see his boyfriend again.

Ander shrugged before cautiously his gaze away. “Just thought that we should probably talk.”

Omar nods in agreement. He stepped aside and pulled the door open wider, allowing Ander to enter inside of the abode. He closed and locked the door after Ander walked in, he stood lingering in the background, watching while Ander spectate around his fully furnished apartment.

The last time he was here, Omar had barely had anything in here except for a couch and a few cluttered boxes, Ander was surprised to see how voigishly decorated Omar's apartment was. His eyes seemingly wandered over to the kitchen, he felt a warm blush coloring his cheeks as he reminisced on the last time he was here, and how they'd both gracefully unchastened Omar's new apartment with their salacious behavior that occured right there in that very room; how his body instinctively responded to Omar's nimble touch, how he keened softly when he felt Omar's fingers wrap wholly around his— “What?” Ander blinks, his mind going completely muddled as he hears Omar suddenly calling out his name.

The blush on his cheeks deepens, as he sees Omar's eyes follow his gaze towards the kitchen. A knowing look marred his face, a sheepish smile tutted upward on husband lips while he watching an abashed Ander flush under his gaze. Biting numbly on his bottom lip, Omar rubbed a hand against the back of his nape. He sought out a shaky breath, “I've missed you so much.” He began to speak, the tenor of his voice is thick with solemnity. A frown furrows his face. “I wanted to call but I thought–”

“–that I hated you?” Ander finishes, raising a brow in question.

Omar stared at him wide eyed, inwardly wondering how he knew. He nodded his head somberly when he finally came to the realization. “Nadia told you.” 

“Yeah. How could you ever think that, Omar? You know how much I love you.” Ander sullenly deflates, a sad frown pulling at his own lips. 

Omar shrugged as a rueful chuckle fell from his lips. “You were ignoring me. I didn't know to think, what to do or how to fix us because you wouldn't let me. You wouldn't talk to me, Ander. I begged you to hear me out but you kept accusing me of–”

“So, it's my fault that you lied?” Ander scoffed.

“What? No! I–” Omar shook his head and exhaled a deep breath, after closing his eyes. He couldn't understand how everything had gone completely wrong in such a quick amount of time. When he opens his eyes again, he takes a tentative step towards Ander. This time he carefully asserts his words before speaking again. “I don't want to argue anymore. I want us to be okay again. I miss you, cari.” He says, his voice on the precipice of a pathetic plead of desperation. But Omar didn't care. He wanted Ander to know how much he missed him, how he wishes he hadn't lied to him in the first place. 

“About everything that happened with Mario,” He sees Ander visibly rolls his eyes in vehemence at the mention of Mario's name. While he was already aware of his boyfriends disdain towards his new coworker, Omar knew that this was a conversation they needed to have. “I know I shouldn't have lied about hanging out with him. It was stupid. But, we didn't do anything. I would never do that to you. You mean too much to me for me to even entertain that idea.”

Ander nods as he silently takes everything Omar had just said to him, in. “It just wasn't about that.” He says, and Omar's thick brows crease together in confusion. Ander further elaborates. “I was jealous. I thought that you were hanging out with him because you didn't want to be around me anymore. I know I've been a burden lately, constantly burying you with all of my problems, especially everything that happened with Guzman. I figured Mario was easy to be around. He didn't have the same amount of baggage as me, you know?”

Omar stood there completely baffled. Is that really how Ander thought of himself? Omar walked gingerly towards Ander and stood directly in front of them, he places his forefinger under the cusp of Ander's chin and tuts it upward, causing their eyes to meet each other's unwavering gazes. He sees a somber, kinda sad look that fills in Ander's beautiful brown eyes, and Omar wanted nothing more than to make all of that sadness go away. “Look at me, okay? I've never thought of you as a burden. You're my boyfriend, I want you to come to me with your problems. I want to always be there for you when you need me the most. You are the most important person in my life, Ander. I love you.”

Omar cups Ander's face within the palms of his hands. The padding of his thumbs gently caressed Ander's plush cheeks, his eyes flutter gently at his soft, familiarizing touch. He leans forward and rests their foreheads against one another's. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, the wisps of his cool breath ghosted lightly across Ander's mouth. 

“Me too. I shouldn't have accused you of cheating.” 

Omar smiles softly, while his fingers continued their sinuous path along Ander's soft silken skin. His eyes seemingly roved over the crevasses of Ander's face, raptly admiring his beautiful features. His gaze lowered, flickering towards the succulent outline of his pouty, pink, lips. It was nearly carnal of how much he craved to feel Ander's pliant lips marred against his own. Inching his face closer, Omar teasingly scrubs his nose against Ander's, a blithe smile settles upon his lips upon hearing a soft chuckle emanate from Ander's mouth. 

“I missed hearing your laugh.” Omar whispers, his hands abandon their grasp of his face. His hands rests on Ander's waist, gently nudging him forward until their bodies were chiseled flush up against each other's, til their pelvises pressed hotly against one another's. A soft gasp falls from Ander's lips at the delicious friction. “Missed kissing you,” He murmurs, the timbre of his voice decimates an octave, subtly desending into a throaty rasp. The sound of it makes Ander avidly quiver. 

The air between them is hot as they instinctively lean forward, their mouths brush against each other's lightly, almost teasingly. Omar keened in Ander's mouth, already leaning forward to capture his wanton lips in another kiss before either one of them could properly react. He nipped lazily at the soft skin on Ander's lower lip, sucked, nibbled and tugged on the dewy skin until he felt Ander's knees buckle beneath him. They kissed in a languid tandem, their heavy breaths co-mingled, their libidos suddenly increasing as they began to kiss each other with a ravenous ardor. 

Ander reaches up and cups Omar's face, fluctuating him with sensual kisses, kissing him with the same insatiable vigor that Omar prevailed. They were both completely breathless, lungs burned desperately for air. But they were too rapt in each other, too hungry for one another to pull apart. Ander teasingly cants his hips forward, thrusting his swollen girth against Omar's. He feels his cock tighten against the denim fabric of his jeans, he groans gutturally, as he raffishly bit on Ander's lip. 

“Ander, baby, need you.” Omar mumbled incoherently along his boyfriends cherry, kiss swollen lips. It had been two long weeks of being deprived of each other's bodies. They were both giddy with excitement to finally touch each other again. 

Omar gasps, a shudder rolls down his spine upon feeling Ander's lips pressed against his neck, his breath is hot against his skin. “Mm–oof!” He pants ruggedly, his eyes lulled with a carnal lust as Ander gripped his hips and pressed him against the nearest wall. Omar lifts a leg and hike it over Ander's slender waist, rolling his hips forward with ease. 

Ander moaned loudly, and inwardly thanks the heavens that they were in the private confines of Omar's apartment and not his house because his mother would've definitely heard the loud, whimpering moans pleading from his mouth. Ander's tongue swiftly laps over the succulent outline of Omar's, the unsubtle gesture causes Omar to part his mouth wider, allowing Ander entrance as their wet tongues lazily intertwined.

“Someone's a little eager, no?” Ander murmured playfully upon feeling the tip of Omar's erected cock pressed hotly against his inner thigh, he smirks, lips curling upward in an impish grin as he eases his warm hand down Omar's pants. Brushing through the thick, bushy pubic hair he finds down there, his hand wraps around the engorged flesh, causing Omar's mouth to part open in delight.

“Such a tease.” Omar jokingly surmises, his playful chide is cut off my the breathless moan that suddenly falls from his mouth. He shudders, eyes roll to the back of his head as he feels Ander's hand swiftly tug at his dick. He flicks his wrist and pumps, as his thumb glides over the flushed slit of his cock, wiping away the milky precum that was leaking. “Ander,” He hymns, moaning breathlessly as he thrusts his hips forward in Ander's hands. Sweat beads his brow, a hitched breath catches in the apex of his throat.

“Hm?” Ander hummed, still continuing the relentless motion of his hand jerking Omar off. He tugged at the swollen flesh and mindlessly fondled with his tightened balls. “What is it baby?” He asks rhetorically; he could already tell by the way his eyes fluttered and the way his cock lurched in his hand that Omar was on the precipice of cuming.

Swallowimg thickly, Omar fists a grip onto Ander's shoulders in attempts to steady his weakened balance. “I want to feel you,” He keened; his body avidly quivering at the thought of Ander being inside of him, his dick jumped as he invisioned Ander nestled deeply inside of his puckered hilt. Omar licks his swollen lips, his eyes pried open and he sees Ander staring intently at him, his gaze unwavering, “I need to feel you inside of me.”

“Yeah?”

Omar nods, gasping a soft breath.

At this, Ander leans forward and hungrily claims Omar's lips against his own, kissing him with a deepened fevor. The kiss is messy, their teeth roughly clash but neither one seemed to care. Ander's hands are shimmying Omar's bunched up pants and boxer briefs over his slender hips, the fabric falls to the floor, pooling just at his feet. His shirt follows soon after. A shudder roved down his spine when he feels his curly haired boyfriend raffishly caressing his hands along the ridges muscles on his chest.

“Lose the clothes, Muñoz. I can't be the only one that's naked.” Omar gruffs playfully, a smirk creases on his pliant lips. He reaches behind and grabbed a handful of Ander's ass and gave it a reaffirming squeeze.

Ander chuckled lowly in retort. “Yes, sir.” He complied and slowly began to remove each article of his clothing until they were both standing there completely bare. Ander allowed his eyes to linger on Omar's gorgeous fawn body; his lean physique, the taunt muscles on his abs, the way his rigid dick was pressed heavily against his inner thigh, how his ass was so round and ample. He loved every single thing about Omar's body.

“See something you like?” He teases, the sound of his voice retracts Ander from his reverie. “Mhm. Very much so.” Ander saunters up to Omar and wrapped his arms around his waist, tugging him closer. They kissed again, this time more slowly, their tongues teases each other's mouths as they stumbled their way into the bedroom.

Their love making was raw, sensual. The scent of sweat mixed with their body fluids filled the air. Ander's fingers roughly palmed into the skin on Omar's thighs, his head rested against the fluffy pillow, his eyes narrowed in on the sight of Omar gracefully inching down onto his thick cock as it entered inside of his puckered hole. He heed in the throaty groans that litanies from Omar as Ander pushes himself inside of him. His brow furrowed, mouth slanted agape as he watched himself disappear in his stretched hollow.

Ander pulled out slightly, watching himself prod deeper, moving tenderly and shifting the position of his hips until Omar completely bottomed him out. They both exhaled a content sigh of relief at the delicious feeling.

Ander thrusted his hips forward with an incited snap, lifting his hips steadily as he met Omar's downward cants, thrust for thrust. “God, I missed you so much,” Omar whimpered as he leaned down and sought Ander's red, kiss swollen lips. He stretches his inner thighs and lurches his hips.

Ander groaned. He reaches behind Omar and palms his ass cheeks whole, “Feel so good around me.” He slurs drowsily, his mind completely hazed. He teases Omar's pert nipples within his hands, rolling the sensitized nubs in between his fingers.

“Hnn,” The sound retreats from a sweaty Ander. He bites at his lower lip as he feels his lower abdomen clench. The sight of his cock relentlessly positioning inside of him at an excruciatingly slow and precise pace nearly spurred him to his release. His face flushes and he could feel his balls tightening as they pounced against Omar's ass cheeks.

Needing to seize Omar to his orgasm first, Ander shifts their positions, now laying Omar on his back while he hovered over him. Ander crooks a hand underneath Omar's thighs and pulls his working hips closer. Omar pulls his knees to his chest. He spreads Omar's thighs and settles on his knees. He lubricates his cock again, jerking himself with a few pumps of his hand before aligning himself in the center of Omar's hole, and slowly reentering inside of him.

He hastened the swiveled rotation of his hips. A breath catches in Ander's throat, translating as a broken moan as he dips his head down and began to raffishly suck on the supple skin on Omar's neck, pampering it with dark love bites. And Ander swears he could get drunk off of this — off of Omar and the way his body reacted to his touch, the breathy moans, the sheen of sweat that glistened his beautiful skin, his scent seeping in the air around them and filling his senses, the way his face perfectly scrunched up in pleasure while they made love.

“Gonna cum-” Omar whines, his teeth roughly biting at the plush skin on his lower lip as he feels his toes curl. 

“'Sokay, let go. I got you.” Ander feels his Omar pulsate gently around him, his arms tremble, eyes pinned down into him as he succumbed to his onslaught. His body shuddered as his milky cum oozed out of him. Ander continued to fuck Omar through his orgasm as he sought for his own. Omar decided to help relieve him and began to whisper words of appraisals in his ears while he jerked himself off. Ander murmurs, his eyes squeezed shut as he informs Omar that he's about to cum.

Ander groaned and slouched forward when he finally succumbed to his arousal. His sweet cum dropped effortlessly out of his slicked tip and oozed down their sticky legs. His curly hair is drenched in salty sweat, Omar pushes a few matted pieces out of his hair and smiled sheepishly at him. “You okay up there?”

He feels the vibrations of Ander's body as he gruffs a laugh. “Mhm. What about you? You feel okay?” He asks, before placing a kiss against Omar's nose. He eases his softened cock out of Omar's tightness and flopped onto the bed next to him, resting an arm behind his head.

“More than okay.” Omar smiled heartily as he snuggled up to Ander and wrapped an arm around his naked torso. He craned his neck up and stared at Ander.

“What?” He murmurs softly, his hands rubbed soothingly along Omar's arms.

“Nothing,” He smiles in retort, propping himself up on his elbows so that they were now face to face. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you.”

Ander fondly rolled his eyes. “No, I'm definitely the lucky one here. No debate necessary.”

“So, I don't even get a say in this?” Omar playfully quips, jesting a mock offense.

Ander shakes his head. “Nope,” Later on that night after a much needed shower, the two of them ordered from their favorite takeout restaurant and spent the rest of the night snuggling warmly with each other while they binged watched tv shows on Netflix, both of them feeling compelled by the comforting feeling of content and happy that they were finally in each other's arms again.


End file.
